Naruto The Random Lemon Chronicles
by Muay Thai Demon
Summary: This story is only lemons! Naruto x multiple women! Rated M for a very obvious reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but one day I will! Hopefully….**

**Alright well I promised a lemon story involving all of the characters asked for in the poll and the first interestingly enough is FEMOROCHIMARU! Hope you enjoy and I hope I did this well enough considering I'm doing this while trying to brainstorm for the other story. Now enjoy the lemon!**

Naruto: The Random Lemon Chronicles!

It had been three years since Naruto had graduated from the academy and it had been two years since he had been taken under the wing of his Hebi-hime. His Hebi-hime was not Anko Mitarashi but the twin sister of Orochimaru who had been found inside one of his laboratories. And she was currently walking towards Training Ground 44 where her precious student was waiting for one of their 'special' training sessions.

Though she was the twin sister of Orochimaru she was nothing like him. Her hair was long and black but put into a topknot. Her eyes were a warm purple that expressed kindness and compassion unlike Orochimaru whose analytic yellow eyes held nothing but sick pedophilic fantasies. Her complexion while paler than some was not nearly as pale as her brother's. She wore a black skin tight sleeveless dress that went down to her knees and opened up on her right side. This did NOT hide the huge tits she was carrying. She was surprisingly as busty as Tsunade and her ass wasn't anything to scoff at either, which was basically being shown to the world due to the skin tight ANBU grade shorts she was wearing that seemed like they were painted on. She also wore black lacy stockings and regular black shinobi sandals.

If it weren't for the fact that she was Orochimaru's sister, she would have been the most sought after Jounin in Konoha. Yea she was a Jounin only because of those stupid council members with huge dildos up their asses like most of the Hyuga clan.

Now she was in front of Training Ground 44 waiting for her 'prized' pupil to show up so that they could start their training for the day. After all the Jounin exams were coming up and he needed some training for them. Then all of a sudden she felt two hands go under her skin tight dress and expertly grope at her huge jugs of milk.

"MMMM….Naruto-kun…you're a little late." Stated Sugu in between moans as she felt her apprentice start to work one of his hands down her dress and into her pussy that was covered in black paint.

"Looks like you followed your orders and wore no underwear and painted on those 'shorts' of yours, eh Sugu-sensei?" asked Naruto with a perverted grin as he flashed them to the center of the forest so as to have no disruptions in their 'training session'. Once they arrived Naruto really started to pick up the pace with his fingers and now had three fingers inside of her while he was playing with her left nipple causing her to whip her head back and for some drool to go down her chin.

"What's wrong Hebi-hime? Do you want me to stop?" asked Naruto in a teasing tone knowing what she really wanted. At hearing those words Sugu immediately grabbed the hand that was pinching her nipple and put it on her anus.

"P-please…make me cum Naruto-sama." begged Sugu as she desperately wanted both her lower holes to be violated by his fingers. And she got exactly what she begged for. Now with a total of six fingers inside of her and with her own hands toying with her tits she was moments away from her first orgasm of the day. Moments later Naruto's hands were soaked in her cum as he took them out of their respective holes and ordered Sugu to clean his hands off.

Just like she would suck his dick she was sucking of his hands, making sure that there was nothing left on them. She had to admit that she tasted pretty damn sweet, sorta like honey. Now that his hands were clean she moved on to her main item of interest. His bulging erection that looked ready to break through his pants and underwear.

She took it out of its confines and gasped at its size. It stood proudly at 14 inches and yet all off this would soon be inside of her mouth within a few moments. She stared as her pussy once again started leaking out her juices. She began with kissing the head and slowly took the head inside of her mouth and savored the flavor of the cock before she suddenly took it all inside of her mouth and throat. This elicited a moan from Naruto as he grabbed fistfuls of her hair and started bobbing her head up and down his cock as she came with each and every thrust into her mouth. With each thrust her throat was being reformed and reshaped into his cock.

A special 'ability' of hers was that she had an exceptionally long tongue which came out of the edges of her mouth as it was being ravished by his monstrous dick plunging into her throat. Her tongue then began rubbing Naruto's balls since she knew that was his weak point. As she continued deepthroating him and rubbing his balls with her tongue she was fingering her pussy which by this point looked like an endless river of her cum which pooled under her. After a few more minutes of this Naruto started to feel his load coming.

"Alright its time I reward you Hebi-hime! Now be sure to take each and every drop of your meal straight into your stomach until it comes out of your ass from overloading!" yelled out Naruto as he slammed her head all the way to the base and released his HUGE load into her. From the force of his cum ejecting straight into her stomach she came and even lost control of herself and pissed all over the ground.

Naruto kept cumming wave after wave of cum and by some miracle Sugu didn't let a single drop leave her mouth and within minutes her stomach began to bulge until she looked as though she was 6 months pregnant. At that point her stomach couldn't hold it in anymore and released it out through her ass like a jet stream. So while kept on filling her up she was simultaneously emptying herself. At first it seemed as though it was evenly matched but then Naruto's cum stopped flowing and her stomach was still emptying itself through her anus since her mouth was completely blocked up. After another 2 minutes of most of the cum leaving the confines of her anus she no longer had a prego belly but could still feel quite a bit of sperm inside of her at this point.

Once Naruto pulled his dick out of her throat she fell face first onto the mixture of sperm, cum, and piss with her eyes going to the back of her head and her entire body twitching everywhere as her pussy still hadn't stopped pissing for some reason.

"Looks like I fuccked her all the way to retardation huh?" stated Naruto to no one in particular. He was thinking of a way to bring her back to the world of the coherent when he had an idiotic idea.

"Well if by fucking her face she became a little brain dead then if I fuck her pussy then she should be fine!" stated Naruto as if he just had the most genius idea ever. So just as Sugu was starting to come back to coherency Naruto had lifted her up onto his dick and slammed all 14 inches of it through her opening and all the way to the end of her womb. From the outside of her stomach area you could see the bulge of Naruto's dick inside her womb. In one thrust he had plunged it all inside of her so she did the only thing she could do in that situation. Whip her head back and start moaning like some wanton slut high on cock.

He placed her into doggy position and fucked her like that with such a force that there were imprints on her ass off his thighs and parts of his balls a few hours after the hardcore fucking they had. With each thrust Sugu found it harder and harder to keep the contents of her stomach inside of her stomach. But after another few thrusts she lost and threw up the remaining sperm inside of her stomach from her mouth and a little bit from her nose as well.

She had lost all sense of shame and decency the moment she started sucking his cock so it was no surprise to hear her moaning like a bitch in heat with each and every thrust. She had to subconsciously channel chakra to her knees and hands to make sure she didn't fall on her face while Naruto was ravaging her insides.

"HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER NARUTO-SAMA!" moaned out Sugu as she let her mating instincts take control and left her morality behind for a little while. Naruto did as she asked and slammed into her harder than before and faster. Her walls clamping down harder onto his dick craving for his cock to release all of his remaining sperm into her marking her as his bitch. Yup for some reason she was more like an Inuzuka woman than anything else but that's beside the point.

"AHH FUCK! YOU'RE SO FUCKING TIGHT! IM GONNA CUM SOON SO WHERE DO YOU WANT IT!?" yelled out Naruto as he neared his climax. Her walls were tightening around his dick like an anaconda would against its prey except this was actually pleasurable instead of painful.

"INSIDE! CUM INSIDE AND PAINT MY WOMB WHITE!" screamed out Sugu in immense pleasure as she kept cumming with each thrust of his dick.

"I'M CUMMING" yelled out both Naruto and Sugu at the same time as he started cumming buckets of sperm into her womb. Of course he didn't stop thrusting while he came. He kept on thrusting while sperm was released from the depths of his balls. So while Sugu kept on getting impregnated by his seed he kept thrusting which caused a lot of the seed to shoot out of her vagina and onto the ground. Once Naruto stopped cumming inside of her she looked to be at least 5 months pregnant with cum still flowing out of her pussy. She thought they were done until she felt a clone appear under her and a clone appear in front of her.

"I know you've always wanted to have a gangbang with my clones so I though why not?" clarified Naruto after seeing the shock on her face. The Naruto on the bottom plunged his dick into her vagina while the Naruto behind her plunged his dick inside her anus and finally the Naruto in front of her plunged his dick inside of her mouth pussy.

Her mind was a complete blank when he first came inside of her pussy but now that he was inside all of her holes her mind was complete mush. She could think of nothing other than milking each of the cocks currently inside of her completely dry.

If someone in were to see them they would see three Narutos fucking Sugu in he rmouth pussy her actual pussy and in her ass pussy. It seemed as though each of the Naruto's had reached their limits and instead of filling her up like a balloon again they pulled out of her and bathed her in their cum. The intense fucking that she had just received had proven to be too much for her and she promptly passed out on the ground while being completely covered in his semen. By the time they were done she was completely white including her hair and so was the area around her for a few feet.

"Man its goinna take her a while to get the smell of semen off of her but oh well not my problem. The only problem I have now is figuring out which of all my bitches to fuck next." Said Naruto once again to no one in particular.

**Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to rate and review. Make sure to follow and/or favorite this story and I appreciate constructive criticism but will ignore needless flames. **

**Now the next girl on Naruto's TO FUCK list is Tsunade and I might include Shizune in the chapter so that it's a threesome but that is still unconfirmed as of yet. **

**Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did it would either go under hentai like this tory should or it would be a whole lot like my other story. I mean honestly why the fuck did they make Naruto so underpowered? And so oblivious to the feelings of a certain Hyuuga!**

**Anyways here is chapter 2 which will contain Tsunade and a whole lot of sex. **

Chapter 2: Tsunade

A long long time ago in a sex scene not that far away laid a passed but satisfied Sugu and a strangely unsatisfied Naruto who was currently putting on his clothes and deciding on who next to fuck the living daylights out of. Until he had an amazing idea! Why not fuck the huge titted Hokage who hadn't had any dick in like forever!

So without any further ado Naruto started his perilous journey of sleeping with a certain Senju that many have failed and even nearly died on! A journey that a certain white haired perverted sage knew all too well and had all but given up on.

After a few minutes Naruto had arrived at the Hokage tower to begin his mission. His face was that of a man that would not give up and would by any means necessary FUCK THE CURRENT HOKAGE UNTIL SHE COULDN'T STAND! With that final though Naruto kicked down the doors to her office and gave her his regular greeting.

"Hey Baa-chan! Can we talk in private?!" asked Naruto with an innocent expression on his face while in his mind he was already thinking of ways to fuck his target on her desk. Then later over by the window and then finally on the couch where he would fuck her till she passed out.

Tsunade was contemplating on whether or not to say yes to his question. Seeing no harm in it she relented and dismissed her personal ANBU guards. The moment they left the room Naruto had somehow closed the distance between them and started groping her cow tits while jamming his tongue down her throat. Unknown to her however was that Naruto was also pouring in some of his chakra so as to make her feel a lot more pleasure than normal.

'What is this? Why does this feel so….good? We..we shouldn't be doing this! But it's been so long and I don't know if I'll be able to hold myself back if this continues.' Thought Tsunade as she tried to assess the situation at hand. Too bad that only added to her growing wetness.

"N-naruto w-we shouldn't be dong this." Was what Tsunade was starting to say until Naruto kissed her again causing her will to slowly crumble and for her lust to slowly take control of her. Luckily before she lost complete control she decided to activate the seals in the room to make sure no noise left the room and that no one could enter until she released the seals.

"You should let loose once in a while Baa-chan besides when was the last time you had sex? And if you want this could be just a one-time thing." Said Naruto in a sweet voice gently soothing her into finally agreeing to it. Luckily for him she finally decided to agree to it.

"Fine, BUT this is just a one-time thing and we never speak of this again understood?" asked Tsunade leaving no room for an argument. Naruto simply nodded and started working his magic. He first removed her top and found a rather pleasant surprise waiting for him. Apparently Tsunade doesn't like to wear bras since they were too 'restricting' on her 'babies'. Then he took off her tight green pants to reveal some rather alluring pink lingerie panties.

"Wow Tsu-chan I never pegged you for a lingerie girl. Guess you really do learn something new every day." Stated Naruto in slight surprise as he simply tore the objects that were obscuring his true goal apart. What lied in front of him was a sight many men would have died to have seen. A fully naked Tsunade now sitting on her desk with her legs spread apart showing off her beautiful pink lips with a nice bush of blonde hair over it. It truly was a sight to behold.

And Naruto wasted no second in taking off all of his clothes and plunging balls deep into her wonderful chasm. She moaned as she felt him plunge all 14 inches of his cock inside of her in one thrust. Soon enough he was thrusting like a mad man and they were having BEASTLY SEX! They were laying on her desk as her paperwork flew everywhere and some was sprayed with Tsunade's cum as Naruto thrusted inside of her at a speed that made her throw her head back in pleasure.

It had been decades since Tsunade had felt a dick inside of her. And even then it didn't reach nearly as deep as Naruto did. She couldn't remember ever having sex as wild as this! As they both moved their hips as fast as they could they could feel their climaxes approaching.

"Ahh Tsu-chan I'm gonna cum!" yelled out Naruto as he felt her pussy clench even tighter around his dick. Kami it felt as though her pussy was gonna rip off his dick!

"Ahhh mmmm Me too! Let's cum together!" screamed Tsunade as she felt him pound faster and harder into her.

"I'M CUMMING!" yelled out both participants. Naruto kept on thrusting as he came wave after wave inside of her until her pussy bulged till the point of popping! She could feel her womb expanding with each bucketful of cum that entered her. She could feel the pain but it was nothing compared to the pleasure she was feeling. When Naruto finally pulled out all of his cum came gushing out of Tsunade's pussy and all over her desk and paperwork.

"That…was….amazing…Naru-kun." Sputtered out Tsunade in between her gasps of air.

"Oh we're not done yet. Not by a long shot! I won't stop until you're passed out covered in my sperm!" and with that Naruto propped her up on his dick and placed right on her window showing the village of Konoha her naked body being ravished by Naruto's dick.

"Naru-kun! Stop they'll see us!" moaned out Tsunade as her walls clenched even tighter than before on Naruto's dick and released even more of her juices. Of course Naruto paid no mind to Tsunade's complaints as kept on thrusting into her from behind making sure all her weight was on his dick causing it to reach EVEN deeper than before!

"You really think I'm gonna stop? Besides you're getting off on this and don't even try to deny it. You're tightening up even more and I'm positive that all this juice leaking out of you isn't mine after all all of mine is oozing off of your desk and paperwork onto the ground." Stated Naruto as he kept on fucking her brains out. Soon she became incoherent and simply propped her feet onto the window using chakra and started moving her hips all on her own.

Then Naruto suddenly pulled out eliciting a disapproving moan from Tsunade until he put her on the ground and had her suck him off until he came. Let it be known that Tsunade can deep throat like a boss. She took his entire cock all the way down to the base in one go and just kept on sucking. Within minutes he came into her mouth straight to her stomach. Of course this being her first time with him his dick flew out of her mouth once her stomach was full and began coating her in a thick layer of his seed. Once he was done Tsunade was covered in his seed along with a good section of her floor. Within minutes though Tsunade had slurped up all the sperm on herself and on her floor not wanting to waste such a delicious treat.

She then stood up rather shakily and pushed Naruto over to the couch and got on top of him in cowgirl position.

"Alright Naru-kun you may have had the upper hand earlier but it's time I teach you a lesson." Stated Tsunade with confidence as she propped her hands on her knees and started riding Naruto like there was no tomorrow. And for several hours they continued to have sex in her office in various positions and locations until she finally passed out in the middle of the room with her pussy leaking sperm and her completely covered in it. She was also leaking another liquid from her pussy and sperm from her mouth. Though completely covered in the substance one could make out the satisfied smile on her face as she laid there covered in her now favorite substance in the world.

**And that is it sorry if it was a bit on the short side but I promise that on the next chapter there will be a threesome! Naruto Tsunade and Shizune next time on Naruto The Random Lemon Chronicles!**

**Have a good day and stay pervy my loyal readers! Make sure you review and give me some ideas on what else to include!**

**Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning! There will be mind break in this chapter! Also there will be tentacles in this.**

**Without further ado let the chapter begin. **

Chapter 3: Time to introduce the two Inuzuka cum sluts!

It had been a few days since Naruto had left Tsunade inside of her office covered in his cum passed out until she woke up, drank all the cum around her and on her, then finally got dressed and unlocked the seals. Of course her assistant Shizune had been waiting for her outside the entire time but luckily didn't push her on the subject though she had a strange glint in her eye.

Anyways Naruto was currently in a random training ground working on his Taijutsu. His shirt was lying near a tree along with his mesh armor. His upper body being shown to the world while being covered in sweat, along with the fact that due to being a jinchuriki increased the amount of hormones being released caused a certain Inuzuka to be attracted to the Alpha male scent being released throughout the air.

Hana had just been walking through her favorite training ground having left her three ninken at home to rest from their injuries from their latest mission when she suddenly smelled something in the air. The smell instantly made her crotch go wet in excitement. You see Inuzuka women when they smell the scent of an Alpha they immediately hound after said Alpha, have sex with them, and possibly have a family with them. Though she wasn't like normal Inuzuka women she still couldn't ignore her instincts which yelling at her to find whoever was releasing that scent and ride him until she couldn't be able to walk for days after.

Though she put up a good resistance to her instincts she didn't win in the long run and was sprinting as fast as she could while fingering herself in anticipation of what was to come. She would fuck whoever was giving of that scent whether they wanted to or not. Luckily for both her and Naruto, he was willing as hell to break her into being his personal bitch.

When she arrived to the clearing where Naruto was currently practicing his katas she walked towards him slowly while swaying her hips for added effect and once she reached him she pulled him in for a kiss before he could say anything and put his hand onto her D-cup titties.

Now seeing what she wanted her happily agreed and began dominating her tongue with his own before reaching under her shirt to be pleasantly surprised with no bra and some rather perky nipples. Before they could get too into it however Hana quickly shunshined them to her room so that they wouldn't be seen. As Naruto inspected her room he noticed one main thing that intrigued him greatly. For a bed she had what looked to be a large circular dog bed with red covers and pillows.

After taking that quick glance around her room he ripped off her clothes as she did the same with his own and threw her onto her bed before going into the 69 position. He decided to go with his sexual instincts on this one and let loose so he went for full on hardcore sex. He began fisting her vagina while pinching her clit while she choked on his huge dick. She knew that he was her Alpha and that she was his bitch and for some reason she had no problem with it. So as she choked on his dick she sucked on it and began to properly service him. Now while she was squirting everywhere due to the merciless fisting and pinching from one Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto had yet to cum once but began to feel the sensation building up.

"Fuck! About time you fucking worthless bitch got me to feel like cumming! Now you better not spill a fucking drop, you hear me you little whore!?" yelled out Naruto as he picked up the pace of his thrusts and started to cause Hana's eyes to roll into the back of her head. When he finally started to ejaculate he slammed her bead all the way down to the base to make sure she swallowed it all causing her to piss the entire bed. Since the head of his dick was well within her throat she wouldn't be able to let any of his cum escape until she was full. 4 minutes later and Naruto finally stopped cumming and slowly dragged his cock out of her throat pussy. The moment his cock left her mouth all of his cum was launched out of her mouth because of their being to much inside of her stomach and not enough room. Now that her stomach had gone from the size of nearly giving birth to the size of a few months pregnant Naruto decided to 'complete' her bitch training.

"Alright now to make sure that your training is complete I'm gonna bring in a little help." Said Naruto as he formed his signature handsign forming 4 shadow clones to help him out. He took her pussy while one clone took her ass another took her mouth and the other two were rubbing their dicks onto her tits.

Giving her no time to rest he immediately plunged his dick into her vagina, breaking her hymen rather viciously and immediately hitting the end of her womb. She screamed into the cock taking her mouth and only screamed even harder when she felt another dick pierce her anus. She felt like she was going to be ripped apart! However through all of that she noticed that her breasts were feeling…strange. If only she knew.

"I see you've finally noticed that strange feeling in your tits wasn't because of the pleasure. You see while I was groping your tits I had injected a small amount of medicine inside of your tits. This particular medicine causes women to develop what I like to call tit-pussies! Strangely enough this was created by Tsunade." Stated Naruto as one of his clones proved this to Hana by inserting his fingers inside of her nipples and opening them up showing her the huge opening in it.

"!" Hana was now shocked to see there being an opening comparable to her vagina inside of her tits! How was this possible and why was she feeling pleasure from her tits instead of pain?

"You're probably wondering why it isn't hurting right about now. Well that's because the serum changes the hormones around your breasts and your entire body into hormones that derive pleasure from anything. Even pain. So now you are the ultimate masochistic cum dump. Anything I do will cause you pleasure until you lose your mind and then some. So please enjoy." Said Naruto with a dark grin on his face as his other two clones plunged their entire dicks into her tits causing her other three holes to clench unbelievably tight along with her tit pussies.

She couldn't register anything else he said after that due to the huge amount of pleasure that was destroying her mind and causing her vision to go white. For the next hour he and his clones each came inside of her a total of 4 times per hole. She was currently on her knees sucking her master's cock. Her breasts were swollen with his cum as it flowed out like milk out of her tits. Her stomach was swollen like that of a woman 8 months pregnant as her vagina and anus were causing pools of his cum to form around her feet.

All she could think about at this point was about feeling pleasure, making her master feel pleasure and nothing else. As she sucked on his cock a seal began to glow on her neck. This seal was one of Naruto's personal creations. It was a sex slave seal. This seal would cause whoever had it placed upon to only serve as a cum dump to whoever placed these seals on them. The reason Naruto created this was so that he could have revenge on those women that ruined his childhood and made his early life a living hell. A few of the Inuzuka women did that such as Hana and coincidently her mother who just happened to walk right in at that moment.

"Hey Hana I heard you just came- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING FUCKING MY DAUGHTER YOU DEMON!" yelled out Tsume as she saw the Kyuubi brat fucking her daughter. She immediately went into a rage and a went forward to rip out the throat of who her daughter was sucking off until her vision went black moments before she reached his neck.

When she woke up she noticed that she was inside of her daughter's room but chained down by some rather powerful seals. She tried to break free but the only ones who were capable of were seal masters on the same level as Naruto. Too bad there were only 3 within Konoha that could have done that but they were long since dead.

"Ah I see you've woken up you Inuzuka whore. You see I've been thinking lately and I decided that I'm not gonna put up with the village's shit anymore. So I decided to take away a good portion of the females here and either make them my wives or my cum dumps. And you Tsume, will be a cum dump. Enjoy." With that said Tsume finally noticed something hanging above her. It was her daughter!

Her daughter was being raped by dozens of tentacles! She had at least 5 stretching out her vagina and 5 stretching out her asshole, 3 inside of her throat and three in each of her nipples. Her eyes were blindfolded and she had her hands held behind her back and her legs spread out. You could see the tentacles moving around inside of her stomach and her throat. Then out of nowhere dozens more appear and start moving towards Tsume.

As they began to feel her up they were secreting as rare chemical through their pores that caused any clothing to begin melting off but left the skin unharmed. It also doubled as a lubricant. She tried to resist but there was only so much she could do being tied up and all. Then about three tentacle pulled on the edges of her mouth forcing it to open while a fourth released a translucent liquid that she was then forced to swallow.

'Damn, I can't breathe! I have to swallow it or I'll die of air loss. It….tastes…..SOOO GOOOOD!' thought Tsume as she consumed the strange liquid. This liquid was a perfect aphrodisiac that slowly ate away at the minds of those who swallowed it. She began to suck on the tentacle all by herself. At this point all of her clothing had eroded away and left completely naked. You could see her nice DD cup breasts with their inverted nipples and her hairy pussy. Unlike her daughter Tsume saw no point in shaving her vaginal hair so she simply let it grow out leaving an untamed forest down below. Her clit was standing tall simply waiting to be pinched.

The tentacles began to focus towards her vagina now and one tentacle released a small needle like tongue that entered her vagina into her womb before releasing a hot liquid. 'So hot! Oh my GOD! WHY THE HELL IS MY CERVIX OPENING WHEN I'M NOT EVEN PREGNANT?!' thought Tsume as she ferociously started swallowing the cum released by the tentacle in her mouth. Suddenly the tentacle pulled out of her mouth and sprayed the rest all over her face and down her breasts covering them in a thick layer of cum.

"Kaa-chan, you've gotten so dirty. Let your slutty daughter clean you up." Said Hana as the tentacles lowered her on top of her mother. She then began to kiss her mother on the lips and slowly suck up all of the cum still in her mouth. That was the point where the last of Tsume's mind finally broke and gave into the pleasure never to come back to sanity.

"MMmn" moaned out Tsume as she and her daughter shared a passionate kiss while being penetrated by dozens of tentacles. Suddenly out of nowhere the tentacles inside of their vaginas pulled out.

"No! Don't pull out! We need sex, please!" begged out both of the Inuzuka whores. That is until they noticed a VERY large tentacle coming towards each of them. This tentacle was the size of Naruto's dick except it was much more flexible. Without warning it jabbed into their wombs that were already open thanks to the earlier liquid. After this they knew their wombs would be destroyed and they would be broken as women but very much alive as Naruto's cum sluts. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

"AHHH FUCK! SUCK ON MY NIPPLES HARDER HANA-CHAN! POUND ME HARDER!" yelled out Tsume as she was feeling her entire body being fucked by tentacles and by her daughter.

"Kaa-chan drink the cock milk out of my breasts." Asked Hana as she removed her mouth from her mother's breasts and brought hers up to her mother's mouth. She happily began to suck out the semen inside of the right breast drinking up the sweet elixir until he literally had wring the breast to get the last drop before moving to the next one. After a few minutes of being fucked they could feel the tentacles inside of them and could see the ones on the outside about to cum.

"DON'T HOLD BACK! BATHE US IN SEMEN UNTIL WE DROWN FROM IT!" screamed out both Inuzuka as they squirted from their pussy and from their ass. When the large tentacle released within seconds their wombs were filled causing the tentacle to pull out rather harshly pulling out their womb with it before completely soaking them in cum. The other tentacles did the same and within a couple of minutes Hana's room was covered in tentacle cum. Needless to say they both pissed themselves due to their self-control completely going out the window.

However just before then passed out they went into the 69 position and fisted each other vaginally until they had fixed each other's womb and passed out. That was when Naruto reappeared and placed the seal on Tsume.

"Hehehe yes this will do nicely. Now to find me some more cum sluts." Stated Naruto darkly as his eyes briefly flashed crimson.

**There you go that is the next chapter finished. Make sure to rate and review. Also there will be two harems for Naruto in this story. His wife harem and his cum slut harem. Pretty sure that is self-explanatory. Anyway from now on any girl that belongs to Naruto that I a cum slut will be naked all the time, wear a collar, having multiple piercings, and be completely submissive to their master and do whatever he wants whenever he wants however he wants it. **

**Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just the sex that he has with these girls. **

**ENJOY THIS SEX CHAPTER!**

Naruto the Random Lemon Chronicles Chapter 4

It had been a few days since Naruto had had some great mind-blowing sex and he was not happy about it. So how was he going to fix this shitty predicament? Why with ramen of course! So he went to his favorite ramen stand in the world and ordered his usual. A whopping 20 bowls of miso ramen and a whopping 20 bowls of beef and chicken ramen.

"Here you go Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Naruto's favorite girl in the world. Ever since he was a kid he always thought about Ayame. She was the first person that was near his age group that accepted him for who he was. You could say he always had a crush on her.

It was also because of that crush of his that he didn't notice that Ayame had felt the same way about him for a long time as well. Of course she was able to notice how he felt about her but she felt a bit too shy to act on it. At least until she heard that he had been fucking a few choice girls. After hearing this she had just been waiting for him to show up to the ramen store so that she could something that would get him into bed with her. And luckily for her there were no other customers there and her father was at home, sick from a mild fever.

So while Naruto was inhaling his 5th bowl of ramen he felt something undoing his pants. He was about to do something about it until he felt his dick being sucked on by a warm mouth. The tongue was coiling around his dick as the mouth took him deeper and deeper into her throat.

Then she suddenly took his entire length inside of her mouth nearly causing him to spit out his ramen. She would push down all the way to the base and then pull back all the way to the tip and then repeat the process. While he tried to eat his ramen he found that he simply couldn't and simply put his hands under the table and began thrusting into her face at such a speed that it caused her eyes to roll to the back of her head. Within moments he came inside of her mouth and she could feel her stomach expanding with every wave of cum that entered her. She wasn't able to swallow it all down but she had an empty bowl that she directed his dick into filling it up completely before she swallowed it all down savoring the taste of sperm and ramen mixing together.

"Ah fuck that felt good! Now who was sucking my- AYAME-HIME!" yelled out Naruto so quickly that he didn't notice the hime he added to her name until it was too late. He saw Ayame drinking down his cum from the bowl that he had poured it in.

"You taste so good Naru-koi. How about you fill me up in my other hole?" offered Ayame as she began taking off her waitress uniform. Needless to say Naruto did not turn her down and immediately flashed them to his house so that they could fuck without interruption.

The moment they arrived to his house Naruto simply ripped apart her clothing and simply began sucking on her tits while she began rubbing his dick and fondling his balls. Luckily for him her nipples were inverted and he could have his fun sucking out those shy nipples. What surprised him though was that her nipples began pouring milk into his mouth.

Amused at his surprise Ayame decided to explain to him why exactly she could produce breast milk. "Well Naruto as you can see I can release milk from my shy titties and that's because I have a condition where my tits naturally produce milk. Plus it also turns me on when thinking about you sucking on my nipples and drinking my milk." Stated Ayame with a mild blush onher face.

This continued for a few more moments before Naruto came right into another ramen bowl that was once again filled before completely drunk away by Ayame. And then let out a nice burp that caused a semen after taste to appear in her mouth. Looking at her as a hole she seemed as though she was a 6 month pregnant woman with milk trailing down her tits. Her pussy glistening thanks to her juices trailing down her legs.

"Naru-koi I want you to fuck me like there is no tomorrow. I want my womb to be melted away by your hot seed and I want to bear your child Naru-koi." Said Ayame as she opened her vagina showing Naruto exactly what she wanted. Unable to say no Naruto did the most reasonable thing.

He lifted her up to his door and plunged his entire dick into completely destroying her hymen but she felt no pain. All she felt was pleasure and she wanted to feel more! Naruto thrusted into her and all of her weight was on his cock. This way it would completely reach into the depths of her womb.

"AH SO GOOOD! SHOOO FUCKING GOOOOOOD! HARDER! HARDER!" screamed out Ayame as she felt him thrusting harder and faster into her. With each thrust her womb was reshaping to his cock. She could feel his pacing picking up and could sense that he was close to cumming.

"AHH FUCK! I'M GONNA CUM AYAME-HIME!" yelled out Naruto as he began to release all of his sperm into her womb causing her stomach to swell even more than before. After a couple minutes he pulled out of her and let his cum shoot out of her pussy like a hose unleashing gallons of water. Her head was whipped back and drool was dripping down her chin and onto her breasts.

He laid her down onto his couch when he heard a knock on his door. So he simply placed a genjutsu on himself so that he would seem like he was wearing clothing. He barely opened the door and saw that Sakura was at the door. He smirked inwardly at this development.

"Oh hey Sakura-_chan_ what do you need?" asked Naruto with a barely restrained grin on his face.

"Oh I just wanted to ask you something." Said Sakura with a smiel on her face.

"Oh sure why not just come on in Sakura." Sad Naruto. The moment he closed the door behind her he knocked her out and injected his special titty drug. He smirked as he saw her just lying on the ground. "Well this is gonna be fun."

An hour later

'Ugh what hit me?' thought Sakura as she began to wake up. She first noticed a few things. One she was completely naked. Two her nipples and the insides of her breasts felt strange. Three her entire body felt extremely sensitive. And lastly she could see that Naruto was fucking Ayame who suddenly had a stomach the size of an 8 month pregnant woman. Wait what?!

"Oh hello Sakura-_chan_. We were waiting for you to wake up. Now we can begin." Said Ayame as she moaned when she felt Naruto pull out of her and the sperm inside her womb gushing out along with it. She crawled over to where Sakura was chained to the bed.

"Oh Sakura Sakura Sakura. You know we would give you an explanation as to why this is happening to you but we don't think you deserve it. Now just kick back and lose yourself into the pleasure and become one of Naru-koi's cum sluts." And with that said Ayame thrusted her arm straight into Sakura's womb completely breaking her hymen in the process. Tears leaked out of Sakura's eyes as she pissed herself from the mixture of pleasure and pain.

She had just lost her precious virginity to the arm of a girl! The precious cherry she was saving for Sasuke just…gone. She screamed and cried, she thrashed about trying to escape but her efforts were in vain. Ayame did not stop and only continued fisting her pussy and then began grabbing her walls pinching them and scratching them. At this point the bed was soaked in Sakura's juices and her voice slightly hoarse from her screaming.

She then ripped her arm out of Sakura's pussy causing another orgasm to be felt throughout her entire body. "Hehe what's wrong Sakura? Didn't you enjoy losing your virginity?" asked Ayame as she wiped off her arm on the bed sheets. "Don't worry you'll start feeling good really soon." Sakura was about to ask her what she meant by that when her mouth was suddenly covered by Ayame's pussy which was leaking fresh cum.

"You better start sucking Sakura if you wanna be able to breathe." Said Ayame as she began to grind Sakura's face. Sakura did as she was told and let out a scream into Ayame's pussy when she felt Naruto's dick rip through her asshole! 'My ass! He's fucking my ass!' though Sakura frantically. She would have worried more about the pain and pleasure her ass was feeling if Ayame hadn't started fisting her nipples!

"Surprised Sakura? Well you shouldn't be. What I injected into you when you were unconscious was a serum that causes women to develop pussys in their breasts. This way women can now be tit fucked. No thanks necessary." Said Naruto with a dark smirk on his face as he kept on destroying her asshole. At this point Sakura was unable to even think. All she could do right now was suck on Ayame's pussy in order to breather. She had already gulped down a good ¼ of the sperm that was inside of Ayame but she still had plenty to go.

"Agh fuck! You're asshole is so TIGHT! I'M GONNA CUM!" yelled out Naruto as he released his load into her ass. The strength of his release was so powerful that it immediately flew through her organs and went out her mouth. So it went through her anus into her small intestine and large intestine filled up her stomach went up her throat and out her mouth and nose and started to fill up Ayame as well. After 2 minutes of his cum completely filling her up like a balloon she looked to be pregnant with quadruplets and sperm was still flowing out of her mouth and nose.

'So much cum. I can't breathe…I can't move….but why does this feel so…..goood?!' thought Sakura as she began her descent into cumsluthood. Once Naruto pulled out of her the rest of the cum began to shoot out of her asshole and pool around her. Her stomach began to shrink but her mouth was still unable to close due to the massive amount of semen still there mixed in with vomit. Which is when Ayame had a brilliant idea.

"Hey, it looks like the pink bitch is having trouble swallowing. How about we try and loosen the cum up to make it easier for her to digest." Said Ayame with a sadistic grin grin on her face. Without waiting for her mate to respong she placed her vagina above of Sakura's face and opened it. While some of the sperm inside of her started to leak out and cover some of Sakura's face it was nothing compared to the amount of piss that Ayame released into her mouth and over her face. She was marking Sakura as her property!

Of course Sakura could do nothing about it since she had no energy to move and no way to break from her restraints so she was forced to swallow the piss as it indeed loosened the sperm in her mouth and allowed her to swallow it back down. It took her a couple of seconds but she was finally able to swallow the rest of the cum inside of her mouth. Too bad Ayame didn't stop pissing on her. It was a good 3 minutes before Ayame finally stopped releasing her piss all over Sakura but by that time Sakura completely smelled of Ayame's piss.

At this point Sakura was ready to pass out but the two in front of her wouldn't have any of that. "Oh no no no Sakura. You're not passing out on us yet. You still have more training to go through before we even think of letting you rest." Stated Naruto as he snapped his fingers and suddenly tentacles began to appear from the ceiling and with them came Hana and Tsume Inuzuka who looked as though they were broken long ago and their bellies filled to the brim and then some with cum. Yet they were still being fucked by multiple tentacles inside each of their holes.

"No please…if you…do that…I'll…actually….break….." whimpered out Sakura trying to dissuade them from doing this to her. Too bad her pleas fell upon deaf ears. As she screamed and cried out for anyone to help no one came she saw the tentacles slowly move towards her until they all stopped about a foot in front of her. At first she believed they finally decided to let her. That is until all of the tentacles shot forward and at least 5 entered each of her holes. 6 in each of her tits, 7 in her vagina and 9 inside of her ass, and 5 inside of her mouth. She felt them all moving inside of her and even felt a few intertwine with each other. She then rose up with Hana and Tsume back into the darkness of the ceiling. Darkness would be all she saw for the rest of her life. For Sakura Haruno had fallen. Her last conscious view of the world as Sakura Haruno were the evil grins on Naruto's and Ayame's faces. Then everything went dark.

**And there goes Sakura! Don't worry none of the sluts die. Next chapter will start with the sluts new uniforms as they walk around the village and are then fucked by Naruto or one of his other girls whenever they want. Also Naruto's wives will also have their own uniform. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and just so you know this story will probably have about 3-4 chapters out a month and my other story will have at most 2 chapters out a month. This is because I am currently writing a third story. Now just so you know it is nothing like this one and it is not a godlike one like the Juubi Reincarnated. If you want to know what it is about then I suggest reading the latest chapter of my other story and reading the bold words at the very end of the latest chapter. **

**Sayonara!**


End file.
